


Sacrificial Soliloquy

by Andromeda_Knight



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short, Tumblr Prompt, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Knight/pseuds/Andromeda_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch is consumed by thoughts of his childhood friend, and cannot sleep. He finds himself admitting to his twice-buried feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificial Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> This is another (VERY) short work from a tumblr prompt for SuzaLulu week 2015. Really more of a drabble. It can either be interpreted as a fluffy soliloquy (kind of) thought/spoken by Lelouch, or it can be interpreted as Lelouch writing in his diary. I was short on time so it is far from perfect, but I thought someone might enjoy it anyway. So enjoy.
> 
> Go here to see it on tumblr where it was originally posted:
> 
> http://raindropsxheartbeat.tumblr.com/post/130014493345/sacrificial-soliloquya-suzalulu-drabble-fanfic

I dream about you at night—all night—as I gaze at the cosmos that glows outside the window of my bedroom. I see your face in the constellations, and hear the whispers of your voice in the cool breeze of daybreak. Every rustle of the trees stirs a sensation of longing and concupiscence in my bosom, and it aches like you do not realize. I know it is not healthy to toss and turn under my covers, still cold and vacant internally, wanting for a different kind of warmth. I know it is not wise to allow myself to reminisce, for then reminisces turn to fantasies and visualizations of a future we shall never have. When our hands brush in the hallways, my heart gives a vulnerable flutter despite my inner protests. I wish to be held in your arms, now and for eternity. I wish with all my being…

Suzaku, I would die for you. This sounds cliche, I know, but I say this with utmost solemnity. There is no doubt in my mind that I could do it; I know that I _would_ do it. Perhaps this is from guilt, as I regret having sacrificed the one you loved. Her memory still haunts me… Though it is selfish, I keep wishing there was a way we could heal together, but it’s impossible for you to have any form of affection for the man who killed your true love, isn’t it?

All that you have done for Nunnally and I has been admirable and grave.

Perhaps it is now my turn.

 

My beloved…


End file.
